When Brain intervenes Heart
by Razeous10
Summary: This is my 1st Fanfic, Lucy thought she knew who she wanted to give her heart to, but her feelings start to change. Not good with sumaries, please give it a try
1. Truth and DareLove and Spare

It was the end of Grand Magic Games of Fiore, Fairy Tail has proven its strength again wining the games and gaining the reputation of the strongest guild in Fiore, also they did win against a bunch of dragons. It was of course party time for Fairy Tail. But, there was something else going on too. It was the new step to a relationship for 2 mages of Fairy Tail..

"Hey! Good to see you fine Lucy" The Celestial mage who was kidnapped turned around to see a dark blue, almost black coloured hair mage having insignia of Fairy Tail of same color on his chest which could be clearly seen.

"Gray! Thanks! Congratulations on winning that last round!" The Blonde celestial mage winked looking at her friend.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was as usual drinking and amusing to what he considered as family, Happy was running behind Charle with that offer of fish which is taking an eternity for Charle to accept. Mira and Lisanna were serving everyone and their only brother was being chased by Erza for stepping onto her precious cake (less precious than her Jellal though). Juvia was with the other two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail, from which, one she considered as her brother was being healed by other because he offended Levy who just happen to have learnt the famous 'Lucy Kick' from her best friend.

"Hey, uhm.." Gray blushed and bent his head a little down

Lucy noticed his blush and her thoughts were bombarded by love thoughts by which Mira used to tease her again and again 'He is blushing, oh my Mavis, is he going to make a move to a relationship o..or what?...What the hell Lucy! you are teasing yourself!' Lucy found him attractive blushing and blushed too as her voice merely left her lips stuttering "Y-Y-Yes?"

"W..would you go out with me tonight?" Gray blushed with his usual smirk trying to be cool.

Lucy blushed furiously as her heart hammered because whatever she thought or predicted this time really seem to be true. She finally nodded in a yes.

Gray smirked blushing "Well then, I will pick you up at 8" he winked and left.

* * *

It was evening and party was still on, though all were down drunk except a few mages who were busy playing their game while other few left to their houses or hospitals.

Lucy was in her towel busy throwing clothes here and there from her closet trying to find a perfect dress for her date which was after almost an hour.

Finally giving up, she opened the gates of her 2 celestial spirits Cancer and Virgo to help her out.

"Princess, is it time for punishment?" Virgo said randomly without any emotion on her face

"Okay Virgo that's it! Why you have to ask me that again and again?" Lucy said frowning a little

"Well, Princess, because I am your maid and I have to 'please' you anyway possible, so I read an old book in Celestial World in which I read that in old times maids used to mostly lose their virginity along with their masters or mistresses by sexual intercourse which was regarded as 'punishment' and I happen to like the thought of it. They actually used to-" Her words were cut out by Lucy as she expected a very pervert answer and was regretting on her question

"Stop! I don't wanna hear it. I understood and you are not my that kind of maid! You are my friend, moreover, there is no need to repeat that insanity of old times now!"

"Ok princess, so you mean this is not time for punishment, then what you need?" Virgo answered after taking many of her hime's words from one ear and let them pass from her other ear.

Lucy sighed and wondered if all pink heads are stupid. Brushing away her thought of Natsu she focused on Gray and their date tonight

"Well, what I called for you is that I need a dress for tonight's date" Lucy blushed whenever she heard herself saying 'date'. She turned to look at mirror and found her hair perfectly tied and dressed just like when Erza got dressed and tied her hair in Casino.

"Snip! Snip! I did my work when you were busy talking" said her spirit Cancer

Lucy suddenly got shocked and embarrassed as she completely forgot about the male spirit who was also in the room with her and Virgo when they were busy talking about the 'punishment'.

"Th-Thanks Cancer" Lucy smiled stuttering

"Always at your service" Cancer disappeared

The next turn she made and found herself dressed in a beautiful blue cocktail dress that ended at her knee and her cleavage and perfect breasts were visible as much as they needed to make her look bashful. There stood the princess Lucy Heartfilia, the perfect beauty.

"I finished my work too hime" Virgo said and disappeared

"Thanks Virgo" Lucy wasn't surprised how their spirits were so perfect in this, that she doesn't feel a thing and end up being such perfectly dressed, maybe because she often took their help for this purpose

* * *

Doorbell rang, Lucy opened the door and there was Gray, dressed in his tuxedo, his hair were looking seductive as they were wet and well cut and managed, he looked more attractive than usual.

"Hey G-Gray" Lucy blushed and couldn't help but stutter "You look good"

Gray blushed and ran his eyes on Lucy who was looking very attractive, more than he imagined, moreover she was wearing his favourite color 'Blue'

"Well, I can't happen to deny that you look gorgeous even if I want to" Gray replied blushing

Lucy blushed

"Uhm, Gray...I was wondering something... why suddenly ask me for this?" Lucy blushed looking down

"Actually, I was playing Truth and Dare in guild and well, I got hooked and Mira dared me to do this"

Lucy frowned and was just going to yell at how stupid this thing was when she heard Gray

"But, I am glad she made this dare.." Gray smirked blushing and Lucy looked up at him blushing

Lucy's heart again started hammering again.

"B-but why would they choose me?" Lucy asked confused as there were obviously plenty more of girls in guild.

"According to them, they did this because they find us to be 2 most attractive, male and female mages of guild."

Lucy sighed and her blush darkened as she started imagining the stories of prince and princesses...that how in a bunch of town, in fairy tales, the most beautiful characters among all characters witness the love story.

"Shall we leave princess?" Gray offered his hand blushing and smirking, apparently he was thinking about same stuff that how most beautiful characters of story are the ones to witness love story.

Lucy blushed and gave her hand to Gray's hand and they left for enjoying that evening together.

That evening was going to trigger and induce love to Fairy Tail finally.

* * *

Gray pulled a seat for Lucy and Lucy sat on the chair blushing and she was surprised on how a gentleman was Gray.

Gray and Lucy were in a romantic restaurant on a beach of Magnolia, there were little shiny magic sparkles around and a candle on the table covered with red cloth while there was pleasant scent of sea and beach, cool breeze. It was perfectly romantic.

There was a long moment of silence between them which was broken by a waiter who asked for their order.

Lucy and Gray gave their orders and looked at each other again captured in momentarily silence

"Sooo.." Gray broke the silence "How have you been doing Lucy?"

"I am doing good, just looking forward to do a job to pay my rent" She sighed "What about you?"

"I am doing great, about the job.. you and Natsu did went on a small job before Grand Magic Games"

"Yeah we did, but Natsu is..well, 'Natsu' and he wrecked property of more value than our award" Lucy sighed

Gray grinned and laughed "Well, that's Natsu, the stupid flamehead. You may go on job with me someday." Gray winked.

Lucy laughed too and smiled and nodded "Yup! For sure!"

Food arrived and as they were eating and were talking and laughing

"Hey, about the '2 most attractive mages' is kind of embarrassing. I think Juvia, Mira, Lisanna , Erza all of them are way attractive and beautiful too" Lucy took a sip of her wine after saying that

"About that, I made that thing up actually, there are of course Laxus, Fried and more who are attractive, even Natsu apparently attracts girls being a stupid flamehead"

"ehh? Why you made that up?" Lucy asked

"Because you were just looking stunning" Gray blushed

Lucy blushed looking down "b..but you said 2"

Gray smirked "You don't think I am attractive?"

"N..no that's not it I mean.. yes you are very attractive...I mean...ughh.." Lucy blushed furiously

Gray giggled as Lucy straightaway fell into his trap

Lucy looked at his seductive and handsome smile and ended up laughing too.

They finished their dinner and date went very well. Their feelings were developing for each other as they really found each other to be compatible in many means like they were both smart, and actually felt like prince and princess. And since prince and princess should be together they felt same.

* * *

**Hi people, I am Raze (pet name) ...I am not a pet..**

**This is my 1st fanfic, so please cut me some cake...no! cut me some pizza! I don't like to eat sweet things**

**and gimme some reviews... though it doesn't matter to me because I will write when I want to :3 ...but all were asking in their fanfics so I asked the shit too.**


	2. A kiss? or A touch of lips?

Gray and Lucy were walking down the street as Gray was dropping Lucy back to her home. They reached Lucy's apartment and it was time to see off each other.

"I enjoyed this evening a lot Gray" Lucy blushed

"me too Lucy" Gray smiled

They looked into each other eyes and can no more resist each other. They went to a date and were looking tempting to each other. Both of them leaned closer and closed their eyes blushing. Both of their lips met and Lucy felt her lips going numb and her heart beating fast, same was the condition with Gray. They pulled away meeting each other gaze.

"I-I guess we are now together" Gray whispered blushing and Lucy nodded as they see off each other that night.

After seeing off each other Lucy went to her apartment and dressed into her Pyjamas and then looked at herself in mirror.

'_Why did my lips go numb?...maybe because this is what happens when you kiss your love' _Lucy blushed and then felt like someone was seeing her from her window creepily.

"Natsuu!" She turned yelling his name and pulled his ear. Surprisingly now she is always able to sense his presence.

"That hurts Lucy!'' Natsu whined in pain

"Why are you here so late?" Lucy asked annoyed by his sudden appearances.

"I was here before you went with Gray to eat good food, I was sleeping here and then I heard you coming and hid outside the window" Natsu said with his red ears because of Lucy

"What?! You saw all of this?!" Lucy was embarrassed asking him seriously

"Huh? What you mean by me? Everyone saw this who were playing this game..since it was truth and dare we all wanted to know if Gray did his dare or not" Natsu said randomly sitting on floor crossing his legs.

"You all saw it all? Even our kiss?" Lucy asked as her cheeks were red hot

"K..kee..shh? What is that?...All we saw was Gray taking you to eat good food and that gross thing you both did when you both came back"

Lucy sighed on Natsu's stupidity '_He doesn't even know what a kiss and date is! Stupid Natsu! And What the hell! He called kiss gross!' _ Her expression changed when she saw Natsu lying and sleeping on her couch. Lucy kicked Natsu awake!

"Don't sleep here idiot!"

"H..uh? but you always let me to now" Natsu growled and sat up rubbing his eyes

"I am in r..relationship now! I have boyfriend! I can't let you sleep here anymore!" Lucy growled and blushed a little on thought of a boyfriend

"Boy..friend?" Natsu's eyes turn to chibi "But, that way I am your boyfriend too"

"How Natsu?" Lucy was stunned and looked up at Natsu

"I am a boy and I am your friend too" Natsu explained

Lucy knocked his head and threw him out of house.

"Owwh...that damn Lucy...she knocked me out just because she went to eat good food with Gray" Natsu pouted as he was alone walking on street at midnight. His partner Happy was out at sleep over with Wendy and Charle because their house needed repair.

* * *

Next noon, Everyone of course now knew about Gray and Lucy. Natsu entered the guild late because he was all night repairing house and slept late. On entering the guild his sight landed on Lucy and Gray cuddling. Natsu felt like his chest pained seeing that and his thoughts just sulked. Gray was at the place of Natsu. There was also another mage whose place was gone, Juvia was sulking on a corner table, her eye lids were down trying not to look at Gray, her love..though one sided, enjoying time with the girl she playfully considered love rival which she never expected to be true.

Juvia's water heart was boiling, technically she wanted it to boil so her water turns to steam and water doesn't seep out of her eyes and she become miserable again for everyone causing it to rain for eternity...she suppressed her will to cry, she was being helped with this seeing Gray happy. She told herself that its fine as long as Gray is happy but she wasn't sure how long she is going to handle this so she got up snatched a request paper from request board and ran out of the hell she was near to as soon as she could..

Natsu on the other hand ignored his sudden pain and reason behind it and went to bar on to Mira.

"Mira! I am hungry, please can I get a fire chicken?" Natsu laid his head on table and saw Gray and Lucy walking out of guild and his thoughts were in pain, Lucy didn't even look at him coming... Natsu remembered that last time he felt like this... at the early moments when he was not able to find Igneel..No..it was a little more pain than that.

Mira noticed Natsu's face as she brought his food. She never saw Natsu sulking so much.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mira smiled keeping her hand on his head like a big sister. Natsu always felt comfort in Mira's hands...after he lost his family Mira taught him many things...but this time it wasn't her hands he needed..

"I don't know..I think my chest had a bad fish it pains'' Natsu sighed after Lucy and Gray disappeared from his sight. He turned to front and start eating his favourite food from his favourite cook, rather 2nd favourite cook.

Mira saw his sight at Gray and Lucy

"Aren't they cute together? Like prince and princess?" Mira smiled

"How so?" Natsu gulped down his last bite of chicken and felt pain again in his chest and his thoughts were growing more sad as he felt something being snatched from him. He didn't have many things in world so he hated it of course..

"Lucy is so girly and princess and Gray is boyish and being a mage of as beautiful as ice his and Lucy's magic looks good together"

"Maybe?..I am going to Lucy's house" Natsu grinned on his thought of meeting Lucy before his scarf was pulled by Mira back

"Natsuuu! You are not going anywhere there" Mira curved her lips in annoyance

"Whyyy?!" Natsu growled and would punch anyone who stopped him at that moment after what he was feeling but it was Mira..his 'big sister'.

"Lucy is in relationship, it is wrong to go to sneak into someone's house who is married or in love with someone else, moreover if its his/her opposite sex bestfriend who is sneaking, that kinda makes them insecure and feel guilty or worried" Mira glared at Natsu

Natsu was sitting there looking at her "Mira! Explain in English!"

Mira sighed and realized that it was useless and she looked at Natsu with deathly glare "You sneak to Lucy's house again, you are gonna see worst anger than Erza"

Natsu's spine froze, he was shivering and couldn't imagine much.. "A..A...a...A...A...A...A...A..."

"WHAT?!" Mira shouted!

"Aye!" Natsu replied suddenly and walked out of guild like robot

Mira sighed and saw a blonde 2nd generation dragon slayer beside her shivering and looking at her scared "M...Mira"

"oh my did I scare you too?" Mira gave angelic smile as Laxus, who was shivering, relaxed after receiving a kiss on his cheek from blushing Mira

* * *

Natsu was climbing onto Lucy's window, well, it's obvious Mira's glare didn't have any effect on Natsu...The feelings of pain he was feeling now is ever most painful feeling he had felt, a death glare won't do much to destroy this will of removing this pain..

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu Grinned

Lucy yelped and got whole lot angry "Natsu! You again!"

"What's up?"

Lucy used her famous Lucy's kick and dropped Natsu beside her bed "I told you to not sneak anymore Natsu! What if Gray sees us?"

Natsu had a huge lump now on his head "So what?"

Lucy sighed and gave up "How stupid you can be Natsu! You are hurting me!"

Natsu heard her and remained silent for a while "But, why" Natsu put arm around her shoulder and received another kick "Oww Lucy your kicks are growing stronger"

Lucy was very angry now and yelled shedding a tear "Stop troubling me Natsu! Stay away from me! Stop touching me! I am in relationship! I like someone so just stay away and let me be alone with Gray! I am moving on now in life."

Lucy's words were carefully heard by Natsu and her each word was like a stab on his heart. Natsu looked down and it was already evening, the time was of sunset. Natsu's eyes were covered in shadow and he stood up and jumped out of window without a word.

Lucy felt like she yelled more and said more that Natsu deserved to hear but ignored it as she thought that Natsu was a pink head and like Virgo he would've cared less about most of her words though her one part was screaming at her like '_Are you fucking out of your mind?!'_

* * *

That night it was raining, not because of Juvia, she was still holding on..Natsu was on fairy hills alone getting wet in rain and his sight was looking down, he was crying...He was grateful to rain that he could hide his tears in rain's water in case Happy woke up sleeping in the house...He just lost another important thing in his life... another of few things he had and cherished a lot was taken away from him...He was constantly, repeatedly whispering words "Lucy...Lucy...Lucy..." it took fifteen minutes when he whispered "Lucy...Lucy...Igneel". Natsu could no more regain Lucy...she hasn't gone missing but he felt like he himself died for her so his 2nd option left was Igneel..the last one who he could say belonged to him and remained with him always.

That night rain was being endless, just like Natsu's loneliness, sadness, pain and his urge to return somewhere he called 'home'. He knew Fairy Tail was his home but his mind and heart was still feeling loneliness, he actually wanted someone just for him..At the same time, Lucy was in her bed thinking and worrying and regretting about what she said earlier to her best friend, she was worried about not that Natsu misunderstood her but worried about if he really understood her whole..

* * *

**Do you believe in first kiss or first love? I don't**

* * *

**Did you like the fanfic yet? no? ok! ...me neither.**


	3. Consequences

The next day, Lucy and Gray entered guild..Lucy's eyes started exploring the guild to find the pink head but found herself in vain... She sighed and sat beside Gray on the bar table in front of Mira. Juvia was sitting beside Gray and greeted him...Actually, Juvia was thinking same as Natsu now, maybe she can playfully still cling close to Gray.. which she really needed that moment...

"Where is Natsu today?" Lucy asked Mira drinking her juice

"Oh you don't know?" Mira smiled "He was preparing to go on a mission today"

"Really?" Lucy pouted 'and _he didn't ask me to come with him'.._She thought that even when they both never expected an award when they tag along together..

Juvia was clinging onto Gray's arm talking to him, He saw Lucy pouting and kinda jealous and perhaps took that expression because of Juvia's closeness..

"Hey Juvia! Don't do that" Gray muttered

"What Gray-sama?" Juvia looked up into Gray's eyes

Gray pull his arm to him "Stop clinging to me, you have no right to do that you know.."

Juvia's lips curled to show sorrow on her face "I am..I am sorry Gray-sama"

"and stop calling me 'sama', don't you get it? I am with Lucy now, we can't be clinging together now, I know my magic and your magic are powerful when combined together but that's it, so stay away!" Gray frowned looking at Juvia

"O..ok as you wish, Juvia will go now" Juvia went out from the guild again taking a request

Gray could clearly see trouble, misery, sorrow, insecurity on Juvia's face and he felt bad...He never wanted to see Juvia like that again, she has already suffered a lot in her childhood with no one around and then she was even misled to wrong path by phantom guild's master...now she deserves happiness. But Gray turned and tried to ignore it, but he didn't know that his trial failed

"What job did he take anyway?" Lucy asked Mira

"He didn't choose the job, Gildarts did, Natsu was childishly struggling asking Gildarts to train him so Gildarts agreed to take him along with him" Mira said cleaning the table

Lucy hardly gulped down her last sip of juice "G...Gildarts?! So when are they returning?"

Mira shrugged "I don't know"

Natsu came in the guild grinning and kicking guild's doors and ran to Mira and asked her slamming his hands on bar's table "Mira! Is my food and medicine ready?!"

Lucy turned and felt smile curving on her lips seeing Natsu and waited for him to hug and greet her but nothing of that happened, Natsu didn't even look at her.

"Oh Natsu, you are so excited to go on the job" Mira giggled and gave him his lunch box and a tiny bottle of motion sickness medicines made by Wendy.

"Hey Flamehead what's up?!" Gray grinned smirking at Natsu

"I m fired up to go on mission! What about you naked snow man!" Natsu grinned back on his childhood friend

"What the hell?!"Gray said grabbing his shirt that he happened to strip and throw away "wait...what about our pending fight?"

"Umh, I guess it had to wait" Natsu smirked and lift his material

"Oh man! Well, good luck, make sure you don't die and ask for my help" Gray smirked trying to offend Natsu

"No way in hell!" Natsu raised one of his eyebrow and ignored him

"Hey Natsu, good morning" Lucy gave up and looked at Natsu with a little smile to remind him that he forgot to hug and greet her.

"Hey Lucy! Good Morning! Bye, I m late" Natsu grinned and ran out of guild

"B..but.." Lucy sighed and pouted.

* * *

After some time Happy entered guild after a while with Charle, Wendy and Panther Lily

"Happy? Haven't you gone with Natsu" Lucy asked in astonishment

"nope, I am training with Lily and Charle these days" Happy gave his usual cat smile

"Oh I see.." Lucy sighed again and turned

"Hey Lucy, wanna go enjoy the amusement park?" Gray smirked winking

"Sure" Lucy smiled at her boyfriend

"Let's meet after an hour then" Gray smiled and they both leaned to kiss. Lucy again felt her lips going numb, it happened every time they kissed and till then that's only how they showed they adore their relationship.

* * *

It was morning of one fine day, Lucy came into guild and was tired because she wasn't able to sleep well that night she went to her usual spot and lay her head on table in front of Mira

"didn't sleep well at night again?" Mira smiled pouring Lucy's juice

"Yeah... is Natsu back?" Lucy whispered in sorrow

"No.. not yet" Mira smiled "You miss him?"

"Uhm, its not like that...guild is just so quiet and peaceful without him...its been 5 months since he has gone" Lucy sighed and she closed her eyes trying to remember Natsu's face. She had been sighing always on thought of Natsu because she felt suffocated on thought of Natsu gone..

"True that, guild is not like itself without him around" Mira smiled

"They are not coming back before February" the drinking champion sitting on table said while drinking her glass of wine

Lucy was surprised and Cana's words pinched her heart painfully "February? They are gonna miss New Year's eve too?!"

"Yup!" Cana smiled "Father is SS class mage, he often takes this time" Cana sighed

"Don't you miss him?" Lucy asked Cana as Mirajane were listening them and drinking juice

"of course I do but, I have habit of it now and moreover, he and I are not so close till now soo...its fine with me" Cana smiled looking at her wine glass "He promised me to come back till Valentines day and then we will go to celebrate it at my mom's grave and then her favourite place because her birthday is on Valentines Day" Cana smiled grinning.

"Why didn't you go with him as Natsu did?" Lucy smiled at Cana

"Because I want to surprise him with my growing strength after he always comes back from his long jobs" Cana winked

"I see.." Lucy smiled

"Hey you two? Would you help me buying groceries for guild?" Mira asked pulling her list that went rolling all the way out of guild's door..

"uhh..." Lucy blinked "Sure Mira!"

"fine..." Cana gave up and both of them went with Mira to do most difficult chore of Fairy Tail as Mira's bargaining was really something to be dealt with.

Gray entered guild after Mira left with Lucy and Cana, he was missing his frienemy too but there was someone more important that his heart was desperate about. He was drinking his ice drink and looked at ice and water in his glass, he kept staring at it for few minutes before finally sighing and whispering "Juvia.." Gray's eyes were half covered with his eyelids. He felt his arms light because Juvia's grip was not gripping him anymore...Her horrible face he saw last time was haunting him continuously in his dreams and he couldn't sleep much.. He started feeling all this when he was on a mission 3 months ago with Lucy and Erza and somehow wasn't feeling fine as he always felt Juvia's presence and always knew when she is around but that day and after ...he couldn't feel Juvia's presence and spying on him around him anymore...

Juvia had been avoiding every encounter with Gray for past few months, every time Gray was in guild she was absent for a job, every time Gray was entering guild Juvia was exiting the doors. Juvia thought that it was the only way of turning her mind and healing from this shock. She can't live with that pain for forever..She decided to do this after she was sick and hurt of seeing Gray with Lucy...She was just being more and more damaged inside..

* * *

It had been 9 months till Gildarts and Natsu are out on job and training together

Natsu was training hard with Gildarts, one reason that Gildarts took Natsu was because he saw Natsu's loneliness and sorrow that he used to see in his eyes in childhood..

Natsu was training very hard in his training with Gildarts...it was making him happy and relieved as he was again ,with full force, on his path to become strong and gain power to become S-class mage and pursue his dream to find Igneel..but he was holding onto something he had to forget, he can't happen to erase Lucy and was looking forward to see her as soon as possible...

"Let's take rest for now" Gildarts said looking at panting Natsu

"N-no, I can make it for more hours still" Natsu panted and was on his knees and palms on grass of a hill

"Relax brat! Taking rest is a part of training...but it's ok if you want me to have this fire chicken" Gildarts played with his younger guild mate

"H-Hey! No! Ok REST TIME!" Natsu snatched the fire chicken from Gildarts and start eating it hungrily

Gildarts laughed and start eating too, they were both sitting on 2 big rocks placed opposite to each other

"Gildarts, where are we going next month now?" Natsu asked excitedly eating

"Home" Gildarts said smiling

"Home? But why?" Natsu got annoyed and his stomach started having butterflies and he felt just like when someone is enjoying a trip and now that enjoyment is going to end

"What you mean by 'why?' its been 9 months, we even missed New Year's eve and besides I promised Cana to celebrate Valentines day with her on my wife's grave" Gildarts sighed on thought that he wasn't able to be with his daughter on New Year but actually he wasn't alone that moment , that place... who was regretting about not being with someone on new year's eve.

"V-anteines day?" Natsu looked at him with his cat eyes

"Valentines day! You don't know what it is?" Gildarts was not surprised as being with him from childhood he knew how sober he was.

"No, but I heard about that... you give chocolates to each other on that day"

"No Natsu, actually it is love day, you give chocolates and flowers to that person you love the most, not everyone" Gildarts was remembering his moments with Cana's mother and how she told him about love and Valentines day and he ended up falling in love with her only.

"But I love all fairy tail" Natsu grinned "wait...So will I have to give all of them chocolates? Oh crap!" his grin turned to whining

Gildarts hit his palm on his forehead "No asshole! Ok let me tell you how to know about what kind of love I mean"

Natsu nodded

"Well, first bring all girls you happen to 'love' or met in your mind'' Gildarts was pretty sure that he couldn't be like master of Blue Pegasus because he was attracted to women as he often kept looking at pretty, attractive girls without knowing that he is creeping them out with his stare, he just didn't know how to deal with them.

Natsu closed his eyes and remembered Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, Bisca, Levy and all other girls he met and at last he counted Lucy. "ok done"

"Now, think that you are going to die and are going to leave this world once and all for good and will never be back, you are only allowed to meet one person at your last moment and die in her arms"

Natsu was closing his eyes. He imagined his head and his body bleeding from very deep bruises, his head was lying in lap of a girl who was crying a lot and trying to stop his closing eyes calling his name again and again

"She is crying, my head is in someone's lap" Natsu said

"Now open your eyes in your mind and look clearly her face"

Natsu cringed and tried to see clearly the girls face and he saw the end of her blonde hair, her cute face which was drained in tears which he always hated, Fairy Tail's insignia on her hand that matched his hair colour, that was caressing his cheek. Natsu opened his eyes suddenly not able to see that face anymore, he hated those tears..

"So! Who was it?!"Gildarts looked at him raising an eyebrow

"Uhm, I wasn't able to see anyone" Natsu laughed sheepishly and of course Gildarts caught his lie.

"You can stop lying, It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but make sure that you tell her soon" Gildarts smiled

"Ehhh...Gildarts.." Natsu was sad on thought that he was already too late

"what is a kiss? Why do lovers do that gross thingy" Natsu's mood changed to wonder

Gildarts knocked his head "Its not gross stupid!"

"but why you think so?" Natsu rubbed his head

"ok! Imagine that girl and you doing that"

Natsu imagined and he felt his cheeks hot "oh"

Gildarts punched Natsu and smirked "Time for training!"

Natsu kept all his thoughts aside and grinned "I am gonna show you my true power!"

"Bring it on brat!"

And like that Natsu learnt the first thing about love and relationship..he kept on thinking about all this deeply next month and Gildarts helped him sometimes when Natsu asked him stupid questions like 'why girls love pretty dresses and diamonds and sparkly stuff?'

* * *

**That Juvia part I made is bit technical because I am a science student :P**

**By the way, some people, the first ones who read this fanfic are scolding me to respect my art. Dx **

**This is my 1st fanfic! There's no way I can respect it! No one is good at their 1st attempt! :I **


	4. Repentance

It was a windy day, cool breeze flowing...Valentine's day was the next day. Gray entered the guild with Lucy, hand in hand with clear depression on Gray's face and tiredness on Lucy's face. They parted and went to their usual spots.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira smiled "Did the sleeping medicine help last night?"

Lucy shook her head "No...its useless, I have been trying it for a month now" Lucy remembered her dreams about Natsu gone, evicted of her life "but...the nightmares won't stop" Lucy whispered laying her head softly on the table. Lucy closed her eyes and whispered in muffling voice, enough low to not let anyone hear "Natsu...I..miss you.."

Mira stroked her head smiling and worried about her. Cana was sitting with her booze with a piece of paper in her hand.

"are you going on a job Cana?" Lucy turned her head not lifting her head to Cana who was holding a paper

"No, this is letter from father"

Lucy's head shot up hearing that "oh really? So how are they doing? They are coming back tomorrow right?"

"He said they were fine, and he was coming back tomorrow but about Natsu, he mentioned that Natsu might not return tomorrow or soon because he heard from someone the presence of a dragon in a village"

Lucy's fist clenched and she started to feel all of her excitement to see Natsu drowning off her, her eyes developed a little water and her body felt so numb except her chest and eyes.. that she could clearly feel her heartbeats and warmth of her eyes developing tears. She curled up and hid her head in her arms on table trying to not show anyone her pain. '_Why is this happening? Why am I so sad?... Why are you so dense Natsu? Idiot! can't you just come back and...and...' _Lucy started exploring every corner of her brain for memories of Natsu, his smile, his warmth, his scent, his cute stupidity, his motion sickness, his breaking into her apartment every time, her adventures with him..

'_and...and...love me?' _Lucy's tears finally left her eyes..

* * *

On the other hand, Juvia was again out on a solo job. Gray's eyes were hungry for one sight of Juvia so he decided to visit Juvia, 'a friendly visit' according to him.

Gray opened the door of Juvia's apartment in Fairy hills and there were thousands of white hand made weather dolls lying all over the place..

Gray took a deep breath to inhale Juvia's scent and his eyes went on Juvia's bed. His mind started hallucinating and sees Juvia making those dolls and her sorrowful face.

"Juv..ia...you dumb girl.." Gray picked up a doll and a tear roll down his face. He remembered the first time he saw Juvia's smile and as the time passed he got so used to her beautiful smile that his day can't start without Juvia's smile, her soft fair skin wrapped around his arm, her love... He felt this sudden urge to take down that person who stole her smile and returned her back to depression but sadly he realized it was him.

* * *

That night, Gray was walking Lucy back at home as he always did since they have been dating. There was silence between them.

"How was your day?" Gray asked

"It was tiring.." Lucy looked at riverside "Yours?"

"same" Gray looked at stars

The couple reached Lucy's apartment

"Here we are" Gray said and they faced each other..

The couple leaned to each other to kiss and closed eyes as they always did when they parted..

Lucy and Gray took a deep breath and pulled away before kiss and saying in unison "I can't!"

They both looked at each other... "You go first.." Gray said.

"No you do..."

"uhm..okay...I..actually I...am in love with someone else...I realized that when I made a big mistake causing that someone to part away from me...I feel like the worst human possible here..." Gray looked down..

"and that big mistake is getting along with me?.. right?" Lucy looked at him and Gray nodded and Lucy sighed in relief..

"What about you?"

"I...uhm...I have the same situation" Lucy tried to fake a smile "and I think...that this big mistake will not let me see him again..ever"

"On what basis we got together? Just because we looked good together?" Gray frowned at himself

"Yeah..like prince and princess...bullshit" Lucy frowned too

"I can't take this anymore...let's end this torture"

"Yeah, before it's too late" Lucy agreed

"But, you know..actually I never felt anything when we kissed or hugged, my body kinda always got numb and I start feeling weird"

"you too?!" Lucy asked surprisingly

"eh! You too?" They both laughed, rather in relaxation that nothing except friendship like between 2 childhood friends existed between them and their own first kiss was still reserved..

"Friends again?" Gray grinned

"Yup! For sure!"

They both parted and Lucy and Gray went to their places but their smile soon turned into fear and they hoped that it's not too late..

Gray straightaway headed to guild, rather sneaked in and opened the register containing all mission records of every mage in Fairy Tail to see Juvia's next job.

At Lucy's part...she can't do anything but wait for Natsu

Lucy was leaning to wall in corner of the room curled up into a ball with her face hidden in knees and arms "Natsu...if there's a slightest bit of part left for me in your heart now...please..you have to meet me tomorrow..in whatever condition...I need you Natsu... just this last time save me again...I am sorry I became so selfish and horrible" Lucy sobbed.

* * *

**Do you guys like music? I do.**

**What genre you ask? Metal! *-* **

**Surprised? Me too! ...no? ok! **

**Enjoying yet? Good for you~ B[ **


	5. 3 statement, 3 words, same meaning

It was Valentines Day. Juvia entered the guild to take her breakfast before going to her job. As she entered the guild she saw Levy and Gajeel exchanging chocolates and Gajeel giving blue flowers to Levy, then there was Laxus and Mira with lilies in Mira's hands. Everyone, even Erza who had been secretly meeting Jellal, were celebrating Valentines Day. She saw Elfman and Evergreen, Wendy and Romeo, but she felt relieved on not seeing Gray and Lucy yet. She went to bar and asked for some food to Mira.

"Hmm? Why are you going on job today too Juvia?" Mira asked placing Juvia's plate in front of her

"J..Juvia doesn't feel comfortable in guild" Juvia looked at her plate and started eating

"But Juvia, maybe today your true love might confess to you and you aren't there?"

Juvia took her last bite and stood up and shrugged "I don't know...maybe I have to rely on the belief that true love finds itself on its own" Juvia ignored and walked out of the guild to her path to neighboring city for job.

* * *

Juvia was walking down a lonely road from a forest thinking about the plans she planned way before ago for Valentine's day with Gray. She sighed closing eyes with face down and as soon as she looked up, there was the ice mage she loved standing mere metres from her.

"G..Gray..." Juvia stuttered with her mind confused in emotions..

"Let's go back Juvia" Gray smiled

Juvia looked down and away "Let me go..." Juvia's every part was screaming to agree but she knew the consequence so held back.

"Then pass me if you can.."

Juvia kept looking down and steeped in front walking fast and past Gray from his side..

As soon as Juvia's long hair left past Gray, he held her hand and suddenly pulled her to him planting a soft passionate kiss on her lips. Juvia was surprised and her lips were passionately kissing Gray back...after knowing that this wasn't dream she closed her eyes kissing her love and a couple of hot tears flowed down her cheeks...surprisingly, it didn't rain but weather became more cool and soothing..

Both of them pulled away sharing their first kiss and their gazes met each other..Gray looking down straight into her beautiful deep ocean blue eyes...

"I am sorry Juvia, I miss you Juvia, I love you Juvia" Gray gently wiped her tears and kept his hand on her cheeks to cool down her every part which was boiling..

"G..Gray...why?" Juvia sobbed as she pressed her face onto his hand...

"I am very sorry, I was so idiot that I didn't recognize your love...please forgive me..." Gray leaned to her with his nose touching Juvia's..

"B..but...L..lucy.." Juvia's hands were in embrace of Gray's hands

"She is no more than friend...and she made same mistake... "

Juvia sobbed, her mind imagined everything that happened and she caught it right..she leaned her head to Gray's chest with her hands gripping on his shirt tightly as if holding him just for her now. "Please...don't leave me again...I will do anything you want...please just promise me to not leave me again.."

Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia and caressed her air.. "anything?"

Juvia nodded cuddling her face to his chest

"then smile everyday for me, don't cry ever, make me yours and...be mine" Gray kissed her head

"I love you" Juvia smiled joyfully for him looking up at him blushing

"I love you too..and I promise you" Gray smiled as their fingers sunk into each other's spaces between fingers and both shared another kiss..

The 3 words were screaming millions of words for each other to both of them and they had now plenty of time since they both went on the job together and a long 4 days vacation..

* * *

The guild was enjoying the Valentines day, Lucy was already in guild desperately again and again looking at the doors waiting for the pink head she needed slam the door open greeting everyone loudly.. She was feeling jealous of everyone in guild, even Gajeel and Levy were enjoying...it has been already 10 months..

As she was seeing around and feeling jealous, earthquake came and the city started arranging itself making way straight towards guild, everyone knew what this indicated and Lucy jumped up from her seat waiting for guild doors to open

"Natsu!" Lucy yelped and waited

Gates opened and the orange coloured SS class mage came in grinning "What's up?!"

"Gildarts!" Everyone said happily and many were trying to find Natsu ..especially Lucy

Gildarts went to Cana and hugged her "My Daughter!" He yelped like a kid

"Cut the crap!" Cana hit him on the head and he fell beside a table, but she couldn't hide her smile and joy to see her father.

"Ow! You keep getting stronger" Gildarts rubbed his head and Cana hugged him

"Missed you father!"

"Missed you too" Gildarts smiled hugging her back rubbing top of her head

"Where's Natsu?" everyone asked

"He came with me.." Gildarts said and everyone was finding him and waiting for him, Lucy was getting too desperate.

"But...he was injured, the rumour of dragon was fake, it was just to lure him somewhere by one of dark guilds we have been finishing off"

"Is he ok? Where is he?" Lucy asked with wide eyes..

"That dark guild gotta pay for this" everyone said in rage..

"Relax...its Natsu...he don't like defeats, he had finished all of that guild by himself but he was injured because he was tired of the training we have been going through..He has gone home to rest...so don't disturb him.."

Everyone couldn't believe that Natsu finished off a dark guild just using some part of his power..Lucy was crying and wanted to meet him so bad but she didn't want to cause him more trouble..

She sat beside Cana and Gildarts still shaking with fear...she just wanted Natsu to comfort her..just him..

"Hey Mira...did something happen with Natsu?" Lucy couldn't help but hear Gildarts and Mira talk

"Why? Is something wrong?" Mira served him his favourite drink

"He was being a lot reckless in training, I saw this Natsu last time when he was a kid, he was taking out all rage of his power like he used to when he was a kid...The last time I saw him, during the S class exams he wasn't that same reckless Natsu, he was kinda cooler inside, his power was well managed by him...but now again he has changed to previous Natsu...the dark guild he finished could've been finished by him a lot easier if he hadn't been reckless...he just want to unleash power not mange it... Long story short, he is thinking more like a Dragon again not human.."

"I don't know...only Natsu knows maybe" Mira sighed.

Lucy heard it all and she understood what was happening to Natsu, she couldn't take anymore and ran to Natsu's house.

Natsu's soft part was held by Lucy...it was more like Natsu let Lucy develop that part inside of him trusting her...After Lucy gone, Natsu had no soft spot, same as Dragons. All Dragons want is to unleash their power because so much power inside them feel like grief and pain to them..Somehow..Lucy was erasing Natsu's grief..and Natsu was able to focus more on his attacks than care about that grief..

* * *

Lucy reached Natsu's house and slowly opened the door...and there was Natsu sleeping peacefully and as cutely as ever near the window...his one leg, both arms and hands and his forehead were covered in bandages...Lucy felt sad and sat beside him she wanted to see Natsu in any condition but that wasn't a way she wanted to meet him after 10 months..

"oh Natsu..I am so sorry...it's all my fault.." Lucy whispered looking at Natsu who was till then sleeping peacefully..

Natsu cringed in pain while in sleep...Maybe because of nightmare or pain..

"N..Natsu.." Lucy got worried and tried to figure out the reason of his pain...

After not knowing, she looked at Natsu for a moment and gently ran her soft hand, with fair creamy skin, across his head caressing his hair and pink hair locks...Natsu stopped cringing and drifted back to a peaceful sleep...her affection and touch still worked for Natsu...

Lucy smiled but still worried and kept caressing Natsu holding his one hand..She wanted this most vulnerable state of Natsu just for herself...

Looking at Natsu's face she started remembering all times when Natsu saved her...if only she could protect Natsu in this state when he is sleeping and injured...

Natsu's eyes opened a little and saw a hand on him and he suddenly jerked to wake up panicking as if it was enemy's hand...

'_How come I not wake up when this person touched me?! Maybe he used some kind of magic!'_

Natsu turned and looked at the person whose hand that was..

"Lucy!" Natsu suddenly cringed in pain due to jerk he made on panicking.. "Owwhh ughh"

"H-hey! Don't do like that, Relax.." Lucy carefully pulled up the pillow leaning him to wall.

"Here, take your medicine.." Lucy poured the medicine on a spoon..

"open your mouth.." Lucy leaned to him

"I am not a kid!" Natsu pouted looking away

Lucy sighed _'Can you even once be a little romantic?' _"fine then but you cannot use your hands!"

"Fine.." Natsu opened his mouth looking at Lucy's beautiful face he has been longing to see

Lucy blushed and fed him his medicine smiling at his cuteness...

Natsu remembered the Gildarts' test of love and felt his cheeks get hot but it was not long after he remembered Lucy and Gray together and then Lucy's scolding to him...to stay away from her...

"You can go now Lucy..." Natsu muttered looking at his hand

Lucy turned to Natsu after putting the spoon down to the table "uh? What did you say?"

"You heard it...you can leave now... thank you for care..." Natsu sighed

"but Natsu...I want to remain here with you..."

"I don't feel comfortable with you here" Natsu said densely

Lucy kept silent for few moments _'please don't do this Natsu, anything but not this' _Lucy walked away towards door with tears in her eyes _'Maybe I am too late already..'_

Natsu looked at Lucy exiting and Lucy wasn't able to hide her tears from Natsu..

'_I..made her cry again...but, she only asked me to stay away from her and when I didn't do that she cried and now when I am doing it she is crying again..' _Natsu got confused and took a deep breath inhaling Lucy's scent...

'_Maybe, I should just leave...'_

* * *

Lucy was in her apartment in corner crying loudly "Natsu...Natsu..you idiot!" she kept crying on the mistake she had made...

The next week Lucy didn't come to guild, Natsu was healing faster in his house with help of Wendy...Lucy just remained in her house sad and crying time to time, just feeding on 1 week food supplies, her face was stained with tears, she didn't care about dressing good anymore because Natsu won't even look at her, his last words of being uncomfortable around her were killing her inside...

Mira, Erza and Gray decided to go meet Lucy due to her continuous absence in guild...

There was a knock on the door while Lucy was sitting on her bed, she suddenly cleaned her face and opened the door.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" Erza, Gray and Mira smiled looking at Lucy but they were surprised too looking at her condition

"Oh! Hey guys.." Lucy gave a fake smile

All of them were sitting inside Lucy's apartment while it was sunset...

"What happened Lucy why aren't you in guild this past week?" Mira asked

"Uhm, I wasn't feeling well"

"You should have told us, we are a team after all..we would have taken care of you" Erza replied

"I am sorry.." Lucy sighed and Lucy's stomach growled "Uhm..I am sorry I have not much material in house to offer you but these biscuits.."

"Its fine, here...I knew you might be hungry" Mira smiled and gave her a bottle of juice and a box of food

"Thanks a lot Mira" Lucy smiled

"no mention" Mira gave her usual angelic smile

"H..How is Natsu now?" Lucy looked down..

"Flame head is fine now, I heard he is leaving tonight again for training but this time alone.." Gray replied

"What? Why? How much time now?" Lucy suddenly developed energy on hearing this...

Gray shrugged "I don't know.."

"Yeah, Master was reluctant at sending him first but Gildarts took his guarantee so master let him go.." Erza replied "Maybe again for 10 months"

"Oh.." Lucy's body shivered

It was already night and everyone got up and left "Get well soon and return back ok?" Mira smiled

"for sure!" Lucy smiled and as soon as all of them left Lucy fell on her knees, not crying now, her eyes were covered in shadow of her hairs... _'He is leaving...I can't lose him again...' _

Lucy got up and ran on the way she and Natsu always took when exiting the town because it passed through their favourite riverside spot.. _'He might have not gone too far till now, Natsu Dragneel...I will die if you don't meet me now! And you promised me to always save me!'_

Lucy stopped after running for a while and looked at the long way and started crying again after realizing that she missed him...she lost him again..

"Lucy!" Natsu yelped looking at the blonde mage's back which was looking at the long way..

Lucy turned and looked at Natsu with teary eyes and her body started relaxing of fear..

"Lucy I..am sor..." Natsu looked worriedly seeing her crying

"Shut up!" Lucy lunged forward and ran and buried her head in Natsu's chest

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!..." Lucy cried beating her fist on Natsu's chest as hard as she could though it felt soft to Natsu..His hands were on her upper arms...The moment was so quiet and sensitive to both of them that Natsu can feel Lucy's rhythmic sobs and her rhythmic vibrations of shoulders while crying..

"I hate you ...I hate you...I hate...I...I love you..." Lucy's punches slowed down getting tired and stopped as her hands gripped on Natsu's shirt..

"Lucy..." Natsu's eyes were developing tears...

"Why Natsu?...why everyone, even some of our enemies, even Virgo..everyone! receive love from you and I am always left out just by your teases and pranks?...Why are you so partial to me? I want my part of love too...I don't care if you feel uncomfortable around me! Just I want my-"

Lucy's words were cut out when Natsu pulled her chin up and kissed her deeply and passionately...Surprisingly Lucy's lips didn't go numb this time..rather they were savouring every part of this kiss passionately kissing Natsu back. Lucy pulled Natsu's scarf softly closer kissing him deeply closing her eyes, the kiss grew longer. There was their both first kiss..

Natsu gently pulled away breaking the kiss softly. Lucy on the other hand leaned to Natsu getting on her toes trying to catch his lips back..

Lucy's and Natsu's gazes met each other as their foreheads leaned to each other..

"I love you Lucy.." Lucy looked at Natsu

"I know you do..and you also love everyone in Fairy Tail" Lucy sobbed as Natsu's hand trailed on her cheeks wiping her tears

"y..yes but..I know the difference now" Natsu blushed "I missed you so much a lot!...I want to stay with you all the time, I don't want to lose you, I feel like dying when I am not with you and when you cry my chest feels like stabbed thousands of times...I don't know how to explain the difference..ughh!" Natsu frowned at his stupidity

Lucy smiled at Natsu frowning on himself, she wanted to kill anyone who changed her Natsu like but she was happy too on realizing and understanding Natsu's same feeling for her..

"Shut up idiot!" Lucy hugged him tight wrapping her arms around his neck blushing and trying to have all his warmth just for her

Natsu blushed and wrapped his arms around her burying his face between her shoulder and neck as Lucy's long hair hid his face..

"stupid! I missed you a lot!" Lucy smiled blushing and cuddled her face to his neck..

"You stupid!" Natsu frowned childishly blushing

"No! You stupid! You are my stupid! " Lucy muttered and pulled his scarf pressing her lips on to his lips.

This kiss meant more than just a kiss, it was more like a promise of not leaving each other's side again whatsoever.

* * *

**Please leave a review! Do it or...or.. nothing will happen! **

**I didn't do it once and nothing fucking happened! BD**

**By the way, Now if I will make a new fanfic it's gotta be a lemon B3**

**Did anyone notice how every mage reach their last sip or bite of food so suddenly? Imagine them eating like that fast~ xD**

**Bye, Thanks for reading the shit, 'I love you'- to that person from which I was inspired to write the most last part, rather whole fanfic.**


End file.
